Promises of Protection - Twenty-Three and Free
by Shin Sankai
Summary: The final instalment of the 'Promises of Protection' storyline. Isabelle wants Magnus' help, and brings him to the institute where Magnus finally meets Alec once more. Its been two years since last time so how will their reunion turn out? MALEC


**Promises of Protection – Twenty-Three and Free**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: I couldn't help it...

#

There was a sudden bash at his door which made Magnus poke his head from his study where he usually conducted all his research and also where he brewed all his potions. The banging was consistent and with a slight frown on his lips, since Magnus wasn't expecting any visitors, though of course that would never stop unwanted guests from showing up, the warlock made his way over and pulled his front door open.

A young woman with pale skin and black hair stared up at him. She was breathing a little harshly like she'd run up the stairs and for a moment, to Magnus, she almost seemed familiar.

"Can I help you..." Magnus looked her up and down. "Shadowhunter?" Her runes were unmistakable after all.

"You have to come with me." An arch of a perfectly shaped eyebrow was all Magnus gave his unwanted guest.

"And why is that?"

"Because I need your help."

"With?"

"My brother." And it was like it was all coming back to Magnus. Though her eyes were brown, the pale skin, the black hair, this was most definitely the sister, Isabelle, of his lovely little shadowhunter which he'd not seen in two years.

"And what seems to be the problem?" Trying to be calm about everything, Magnus was sure to give himself a pat on the back later. His ear cuff had not pulsed (and the scar against his abdomen had not given him a stabbing pain either) in these past two years, so he knew Alexander Lightwood was safe and sound, but of course, he just couldn't help but worry for the lovely shadowhunter who he had pledged protection to 13 years ago.

"There was an attack at the Institute." Magnus felt his blood run cold. Had something happened to their connection, for if Alec were in danger he should have... "Alec's fine, but the wards protecting the Institute have weakened greatly."

"And..."

"The Clave is yet to know about the attack, Alec is keeping quiet about it for now until he decides what to do."

"Why is it up to him?"

"He's the Head of the Institute."

"Alexander has become Head of the Institute?" Isabelle nodded her head.

"Its been his dream, even if its only temporary at this stage. However, with this attack, he thinks it'll be his undoing and he'll loose his chance to make a difference between our worlds and...and he's not sleeping or eating and..." Magnus wondered if Alec truly knew how loved he was by his younger sister. He was pretty envious of the young shadowhunter, for he never had anyone to call family. "Do you think, maybe you could just come with me? I know its your wards that protect the Institute, but you've not been there in a long time right?"

"Right..."

"And I know Alec will be mad at me, but I think...I think you'd be the only warlock he'd ever ask assistance from, even though he hates asking for help." Magnus couldn't help but grin as he could almost see the sour faced look on his shadowhunters face.

"Well, you are in luck Isabelle Lightwood." He watched her eyes dart up to his tall height. "My potion will take several hours to brew, so I am indeed at your disposal." He watched her tense shoulders visibly ease. "Will a portal be fine with you?"

"Y-Yes..." Magnus flicked his wrist, purple magic forming and then clicked his fingers as the portal formed in his living room.

"After you my dear." Magnus stepped through after the young woman and then found the both of them at the church, almost in the exact same spot where Magnus had returned Alec when he was 10 and 20 years old. His portal vanished behind them and quietly he followed Isabelle to the front door. "The wards are definitely weak." Magnus absently voiced.

"I've another favour to ask as well." He arched his eyebrow at that. "Could you look Jace over? He had a pretty nasty run in with an intruder and...and he's yet to wake up. I think that has also been playing on Alec's mind. They are brothers, parabatai after all."

"Lead the way." Of course the alarms went off, shadowhunters flanking the area in seconds.

"Relax, he's with me and I've invited him into the Institute." There were some not very happy faces at seeing a downworlder in their home. "This is the High Warlock of Brooklyn and you will show him respect." Magnus arched an eyebrow at Isabelle's orders. "His wards are what have kept these walls safe for years."

"But Alec..."

"Alec knows he is here." Magnus knew that was a lie. "We are on our way to see him after Magnus repairs his wards for us and looks over Jace." Eyes still stared at a now rather bored looking Magnus who showed no emotions on his face in front of strangers he could care less about. It wasn't long before the dozen or so shadowhunters finally moved off to do shadowhunter-y stuff.

"You Lightwood's never cease to amaze me." Brown eyes turned to look up at him, a slight grin on her lips and also a silent apology in her eyes. "Are you going to keep watch over me while I tend to the wards?" Magnus watched Isabelle nod her head.

"Alec would never forgive me if something happened to you." Magnus was quite curious about what the young woman meant, but decided to leave it alone as he went about repairing the wards, feeling his magic pulse about the Institute. Along with his magic, the damage done to the Institute was immediately repaired at the same time. Magnus dropped his arms and let out a breath.

"He'll definitely know a warlock is here now."

"He will, but he's brooding in his office right now, which we'll go to very soon but first..."

"Jace?"

"Yes please."

"How is the golden boy these days?" Magnus made light chitchat as he and Izzy walked down another hallway towards the infirmary he presumed.

"Preoccupied by Clary as always."

"Is Alexander hurt by that?" Magnus bit the inside of his gum, not meaning to having voiced that aloud. All he got was a side glance from Isabelle, like they were in tune with the same _secret_.

"Not as much as I thought he would be. But I think Alec has changed over the years."

"Has he?"

"Something happened when you returned him to us two years ago."

"Hmm..." Magnus hummed secretively and stepped into the infirmary which only housed Jace and a tired looking Clary who was sitting at his side, shoulders hunched and looking like she was going to burst into tears.

"You!" She yelled, when she realised she was not alone in the infirmary anymore, but was quickly shushed by Isabelle.

"He's here to help Jace." Magnus made his way over to the golden boy and placed his hand to his forehead, eyes closing as he gave him the once over with his magic.

Letting out a sigh, and dropping his hand, it was a matter of a couple of minutes and there was a groan from the bed, much to the relief of the two young women in the infirmary with Magnus.

"Jace, are you alright?" Clary was practically on the bed with the boy, hands cupping his face rather lovingly. All said boy did was give her a slight grin before closing his eyes once more. The light in the room was far too bright it seemed. Clary turned her green eyes to Magnus and gave him a nod of thanks, which Magnus returned before leaving the room and waiting in the hallway for Isabelle.

It wasn't long before she was at his side, closing the door and giving the two young shadowhunters some privacy. "Thank you for helping Jace."

"He would of woken in a few more hours on his own. I just gave him a jolt instead. And besides, he's now going to have quite the splitting headache from my magic."

"Could you not have magicked that away for him?"

"Why would I do that?" Isabelle let off a laugh as she stood in front of another closed door. Magnus watched her take in a deep breath before knocking a couple times on the door. There was a muffled 'enter' and then she turned the knob and opened the door, quietly stepping inside.

"Isabelle, where have you been, I've been..." Alec halted in his rant as a rather tall, and dashing, warlock stepped into the room after his short sister, he rising out of his chair in an instant. "Magnus..." Alec breathed out, in what he hoped was mild surprise and not the pure shock he was currently feeling. After all, it had been two years since he last saw the warlock.

"Alexander," Magnus voiced back, not a hint of emotion within his voice even though he looked his dear sweet shadowhunter over from top to bottom. Even in the two years Alec seemed to have become even more beautiful.

"I know you've been debating on what to do, but the Institute's wards needed to be fixed and I read that it was Magnus who did it last time so..."

"So you went against my orders and made him come to our aide?" Magnus frowned at Alec's attitude, his observant eyes shifting to the flinch Isabelle tried to hide.

"He helped Jace as well."

"Izzy..."

"Isabelle," Magnus finally opened his mouth, watching the young woman turn to look up at him, he completely interrupting what her older brother was about to lecture her on. "Would you mind just double checking on Jace for me? Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids and maybe, give him an aspirin or two?" He gave her a knowing wink at that.

"But..."

"Leave us." Alec ordered of his sister.

"Its alright my dear, your brother and I will just be discussing payment for my services now." She gave a slight nod of the head.

"Thank you again Magnus." He gave a slight nod in return and then watched the door close, his sharp ears picking up the young woman heading back towards the infirmary.

Magnus practically glided over to a rather nervous Alec who remained glued to his spot. Carefully the warlock lifted his hand and placed it against Alec's cheek. "Hello there, young shadowhunter."

"He-Hey..." A delicious blush graced Alec's cheeks. _Still so adorable..._ "U-Um, how have you been?" And how cute was he to try and break into small talk.

"I'm fine. Way better when I get to see you." The blush darkened.

"And what about...um...what was your cats name again?" Could this boy be any cuter?

"My little _Allie-Cat_?" Again the flush appeared to darken.

"N-No, you gave it a proper name right?"

"Chairman Meow..." Magnus grinned. "He is fine. I think he misses you though."

"How is that possible? He met me once, two years ago."

"My Allie-Cat is quick to judge people, and if he likes you, he likes you."

"Is that so?"

"It is. You can come and see if you wish?" Wait, did Magnus just do what he thought he did? And that was to just randomly invite the young shadowhunter and now Head of the Institute (temporarily) over to his place?

"Sure." And did this adorable shadowhunter just agree? Did he even realise what he was asking?

"Now?"

"I'm not doing anything else." Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Izzy already brought you here without my knowledge, and you fixed the wards, I could feel the shift in the building..."

"She worries about you a lot."

"Well..."

"She says you've not been eating or sleeping properly." Magnus watched Alec frown at that. "We can discuss that later, but right now, how about payment for my services?" Magnus watched Alec blush once more. He immediately knew that was not what had been on Alec's mind since he'd made his presence known to the shadowhunter. Magnus couldn't help but shift even closer to the shorter boy, his taller, lankier body very much in Alec's personal space, their body heat practically humming together as one. "You just wanted me _all_ to yourself, didn't you, young shadowhunter?" Magnus' heart was taken yet again by the young shadowhunter as all Alec did was nod, even if his cheeks were stained pink.

A flicker of Magnus' hand and a snap of his fingers made Alec jolt a little, and then a portal appeared.

"Ready?" Magnus questioned, hand out to the temporary Head of the Institute.

In all his centuries he tried ever so hard not to shiver when Alec's warm pale hand gripped his, their fingers laced together. For Magnus it was becoming one of the best feelings in the world and he stepped through, the portal opening in the alley to the side of his building. He frowned when Alec let go of his hand.

"This is..."

"I found you here." Magnus finished for him. Granted the alley was a lot cleaner then it was back then. And Magnus was never able to save those crocodile boots of his.

"Thank you for saving me." Magnus grinned as Alec turned to look over at him.

"You have already thanked me before." The faint blush was back as Alec's memory surfaced of him kissing his cheek when he was 10 years old. He watched on as Alec awkwardly shuffled his boot covered feet, unsure what he should do now. Magnus glanced at the sky for a moment and then plastered on another winning smile. "If you are not busy Alexander, would you like to join me for dinner?" Sparkling blue eyes shot up from the ground. "I know a great Italian café not far from here, and you needn't worry as no downworlders or shadowhunters frequent the place so we can eat together in peace."

"Why would it matter if there were downworlders or shadowhunters there?" Why indeed...

"Oh, well, I thought maybe...you wouldn't want to be seen with me..." Alec tilted his head at Magnus' honest words. It wouldn't be the first time that someone wanted to keep Magnus a secret so he had just thought...

"I'm 23 Magnus. I'm free to be with whomever I want as its no ones business but my own." And as much as Magnus liked that very much, he was still slightly hesitant since this was the Head of the Institute, and as much as their worlds interlocked together, they were from completely different worlds too...if that made any sense.

"Well, aren't you a brave little shadowhunter." Magnus watched Alec frown at that but gave him no chance to comment as he lifted his hands, they swirling with his blue magic and then he clicked his fingers once more.

"Wh-What did you do?" There was the adorable stutter that seemed so right on his little shadowhunter.

"We are going out to eat, so I've just magicked your gear into my home." _Plus bottled that potion I was brewing too. _Also it was a secret ploy to get the boy up to his loft for a night cap. _Awesome plan Magnus._

Magnus drifted his blue magic over himself, it running across his attire, shifting it to something less flamboyant. Mundane restaurant or not, he would know his little shadowhunter would still not want to have a lot of attention on him. The boy was pretty enough as it was, all dressed in black, messy hair and his sparkling blue eyes shining in the alleyway. So Magnus thought it best to switch his attire to something very unlike him, though still a bit him too.

He wore plain black skinny jeans, a long sleeved red shirt, his six rings, three necklaces, a small amount of eye-liner and black eye-shadow and his hair, though slightly spiked, was just his natural colour, no highlights and then he had on a pair of boots which looked pretty much like Alec's.

"Wow..." Magnus grinned at the compliment, though he wasn't sure if Alec was praising his new and more subtle look or whether he was just still flabbergasted at his magic. Either way, Magnus didn't mind as he placed out his hand again.

"Let me escort you to the loveliest Italian café with the best spaghetti you'll ever eat."

"I like spaghetti." Magnus had to bite back an 'I know' since he had been watching the young man for over a decade after all. When Alec placed his hand in his own once more, Magnus moved them out of the alleyway and started walking down the street, Alec trying to keep up with his long strides. "I thought we'd be using a portal?"

"The weather is nice, not too hot and not too cool, so I figured a walk was in order. The café isn't that far away either." Magnus grinned, hand gripping Alec's a little more, slowing his strides a little as he turned to gaze down at the shorter boy beside him. He found it cute that Alec was gazing at their joined hands. "If you are at all uncomfortable..." Blue eyes shot up, Alec shaking his head and that small little grin made Magnus bite the inside of his gum to stop himself from swooning at how adorable this young man was.

They walked a couple blocks in silence, Magnus grinning to a group of girls walking past them as they gazed openly at he and Alec, their eyes flickering down to their joined hands.

"First date." Magnus voiced with a wink and watched them giggle and continue to walk past. It wasn't long before Magnus flinched in slight pain as his hand was gripped a little too tightly and it was like Alec had turned to stone at his side, making him jolt slightly as he stopped their casual stroll and turned to look at the bright red faced shadowhunter at his side. "Are you alright Alexander?" Worry was evident in his glamoured eyes as Magnus lifted his unoccupied hand to Alec's blushing cheek.

"Is this... I mean... Are we... Are we really on a date?" It was voiced so softly that Magnus had to take a second to realise that Alec had not for a single moment interpreted his invite to dinner as an actual date! Quickly the warlock uncurled his fingers from Alec's and then dropped his other hand away from the boys cheek.

"I've made you uncomfortable." This was not how Magnus thought the night would go.

"Magnus..."

"I shouldn't have gotten ahead of myself." It had been many, many centuries since Magnus felt this embarrassed.

"Magnus..."

"Let me portal you back to the Institute and you can forget this ever happened."

"Magnus!" Alec cut in for the third time, the warlock finally lifting his gaze from where he'd been wanting to locate the nearest alley to conjure a portal for the lovely shadowhunter and send him back to where he truly belonged: out of his reach. "Did you really want this to be a...date?" Just staring into those pretty blue eyes, what could Magnus say other then the truth?

"Yes..."

"Alright then." Alec stepped closer, linking his right hand with Magnus' left one once more.

"Alec..."

"Be patient with me." Magnus tilted his head in confusion, observing Alec's cheeks stain pink. "Um... I'm not sure how to say this but... I mean... I'm not exactly..._out_...yet..." Alec blanched at his own words. "I mean Izzy knows, as does Max and they don't care. I think my mum suspects too, but I haven't really had _that_ talk with her yet. My dad is away too much in Alicante to even bother with us kids and then there is Jace who...who I'm not sure if I can ever talk to him about this stuff so..." Alec stopped his rambling when Magnus was once again in his line of sight, standing impossibly close and smelling like sugar and sandalwood which was an interesting combination and one Alec was becoming a little obsessed with.

"Do you know how cute you are when you ramble?" Magnus watched Alec blush at his straightforward words. "Do not ever feel ashamed of who you are Alexander. Your family should love you regardless. And Jace, as your parabatai, while he may not fully grasp what is on your mind, through your shared rune, he'll feel your fluctuating emotions so its best to be open and honest with him."

"Magnus..."

"Now, being out or not, is absolutely your choice, but you are one of the bravest shadowhunters I know, so it won't be long and you'll be ready to tell your family the truth. They deserve to know who you truly are...and you deserve to be happy."

"I...I'm not that brave..." He sounded like he were ten years old again, it made Magnus' heart melt all over again.

"Now, whilst I'm very happy to learn more about you, since I've really only been able to watch and protect you from afar over the years, what is truly on your mind Alexander?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Your my first date..._ever_..." Sometimes Alec hated how blunt and honest he could be.

"Oh!" Magnus was finally quick enough to catch on to what Alec was truly trying to tell him several minutes ago. His precious little shadowhunter was completely untouched by another. Oh how that made a magnitude of feelings flutter about Magnus' body. He'd so not felt like this for almost a century. "Well, even with that slight pressure, I hope this 'first date' experience for you is a wonderful one."

"Magnus, please don't go to too much trouble as I wouldn't even know what to expect anyway. Its not like I've read up on this sort of stuff." Magnus grinned at Alec's rambling once more. He loved this flustered and bumbling shadowhunter more and more.

"Well, since you've been honest with me, I may as well be honest with you, though truthfully, I'm never honest with a lot of people, so you are very lucky indeed Alexander Lightwood." Magnus tugged on Alec's hand and got them walking once more. "Truthfully, its been a very long time since I've been on a date."

"I'm not sure I believe that." Alec was quick to respond as Magnus opened the door to the café for him and placed his hand at the small of his back, ushering him inside.

"I'm not saying I haven't slept around Alexander." He watched the shadowhunter blush at his frank words, though he did voice them a little quietly. They were in a family restaurant after all and such talk didn't need to be voiced to all the customers inside. They stood to the side of the entrance and waited for the hostess to come and greet them and show them to a vacant table.

"Magnus!" The warlocks attention was stolen as he shifted his gaze to the owner of the restaurant coming out of the kitchen to greet him.

"Giovanni, its been too long!" The owner had been away on holidays, back to his mother country and this was the first time Magnus had seen the man in over a month. He usually ordered food from here once a week. Alec watched on as Magnus and Giovanni broke into Italian since they appeared to know each other quite well. Alec shifted a little, not wanting to admit how appealing Italian sounded coming from Magnus' lips.

The conversation seemed to die down and Magnus took hold of Alec's hand once more, dragging him through the café and out the back to a courtyard. Fairy lights decorated the trees and flameless candles sat in the centre of tables. Alec couldn't help but look around and think it truly was a very pretty setting. They were shown to their table, being the only ones out here and once the waitress was gone, Alec felt his lips part.

"Why sleep around?" It took Magnus a moment to realise Alec was continuing on where they left off when Giovanni interrupted them.

"Sometimes the feel of a warm body next to mine is all that I needed. I'm not saying sleeping with someone without feelings is right on any level, but it has been the extent of my relationships for quite sometime now."

"Why?"

"I'm just not someone who opens my heart up easily." Magnus gave the young boy a slight grin, hoping he was masking his pain, but couldn't be sure. "Its been broken many times."

"O-Oh..." Alec shifted his gaze to the menu in front of him, hands splayed on the table as he wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I've not opened my heart up...for almost a hundred years." Alec's sparkling blue eyes darted back up to Magnus, watching as his warm brown eyes flickered about, probably not meaning to blurt that out as he lifted his hand quickly to call the waitress over, she hovering near the back door, not in ear range to listen to their conversation, but always on hand to make sure customers were always looked after out in the courtyard, which was of course just the two men at this stage. Magnus quickly ordered two martinis and two scotch on the rocks. "Investing in a relationship is quite taxing on a warlock. After all, I am immortal and have lived a long time, but when I've sometimes unknowingly made a decision, I stick by it until the bitter end."

"What decision is that?"

"To open my heart up to another." Alec licked his lips as he silently eyed Magnus. "To a young boy I met over a decade ago."

"Magnus..." The warlock quickly dropped his gaze to the menu, scanning what was on offer even though he knew everything that was on it off by heart.

In truth, Magnus was pretty mortified at how much he was rambling to this shadowhunter. No one had ever made him feel like this and it was downright scary. And something he truly didn't want to admit to right at this very moment.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn jolted in his seat when a pale warm hand took hold of one of his own. "For first dates, I'm not sure if being this heavy, confession wise, is right or not...but thank you for being honest with me." Magnus let out a hearty laugh, something he felt like he hadn't done in a very long time either.

"I recommend the spaghetti and meatballs." Magnus grinned at Alec who nodded his head, their hands releasing as Magnus called the waitress back over, ordering them garlic bread, the dish he recommended for Alec, a carbonara for himself, so Alec could also try it, and a side salad they could share together. The waitress headed off to deliver their order to the kitchen staff.

"So, tell me Alexander, how did you become the Head of the Institute at 23?" Magnus needed something far lighter to talk about.

"Well, we found out my father is having an affair." Alec wasn't sure why the heck he was confessing such things to this warlock, who granted had been protecting him for many years, but truly, they were still strangers and yet...Alec didn't want them to be.

"I'm sorry," This was far from light talk!

"Its been strained between all of us and...and the best option was for him to return to Alicante for awhile. He took his recommendation to the Clave to place me in charge for the interim and...and its been a few months now."

"I'm sure you are doing a fine job."

"You mean aside from the intrusion that happened?"

"Well, no harm no foal right? What the Clave doesn't know since the wards are back up and the repair to the Institute has been fixed and all..." Alec wasn't sure about that, since anyone of the shadowhunters could tell on him. He hoped that wouldn't be the case, but one could never tell. Quickly shaking his head of such depressing thoughts, Alec once again focused on the rather dashing warlock sitting across from him.

"What's it like being the High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

"Well...it has its moments." Alec gave a slight nod. He could only imagine. "I want to ensure the safety of all my people, but in doing so I also need to be cautious when it comes to having a relationship with the Clave and those of the Shadow World." Alec arched an eyebrow at that. "We've never had the greatest of relationships with your people."

"Why?"

"We were nearly hunted to extinction." Magnus watched Alec flinch at his truthful words. "But, many years have passed and most of us live fairly simple and quiet lives. A lot do not want to be involved with the Shadow World, and I understand that since I've been around for a long time, so as part of being High Warlock, I ensure not only the safety of my people, but allow them their solitude of not getting involved with the Shadow World. I take full responsibility of what is asked of my people and when ordered of the Clave, I do come to assist whether I wish to or not."

"Magnus..."

"I thought it odd that I'd not been ordered to do something for your lot, and now I know why that is so." Alec tilted his head as he munched on some garlic bread which came out a few moments ago. "You've taken over and not once have you called upon my services." Magnus gulped down his martini and then started on the scotch. "Well, except when your sister came to ask for my help, even though you weren't aware of it."

"I've read many mission statements from the past, even before I was born that you'd been involved in." Alec fidgeted in his seat. "You've helped a million times over, whether you wanted to or not, you still helped us out and since it looked like most of them were orders and demands like we are superior to you and your people which is absolute rubbish, but even so...even so...it looks like no one has ever thanked you."

"I am compensated quite well Alexander."

"But a thank you is priceless." Magnus felt his shoulders ease and his grin widen. What a rare shadowhunter this one was. "When the intrusion occurred and the wards were damaged, Izzy read up on the last report of when they were last fixed into place. She found your name in the file and honestly, I didn't know what to do then. Izzy told me we could ask another warlock for assistance, but I didn't like that idea at all."

"I won't turn you away Alexander." Blue eyes lifted to look over at him. "Regardless of the tension between our people, you are my shadowhunter and I will help you whenever I can." Magnus watched Alec blush at his words, or more or less the _"my"_ part. "Oh, now here is what we've been waiting for." Magnus proclaimed as their meals were delivered with a smile from Giovanni himself. "Prepare to be amazed." Magnus thanked the head chef and then quickly signalled to the waitress he wanted another scotch on the rocks. Alec declined another order of drinks since he'd only half drunk the martini and was yet to touch the scotch. He wasn't much of a drinker after all. The waitress left them be and Magnus, with eyes twinkling, watched Alec take his first mouthful. The shadowhunter couldn't help but moan his appreciation for the flavours that assaulted his mouth.

"Why I think my Alexander has just experienced his very first food orgasm." And of course said shadowhunter blushed adorably, letting out a slight grumble of telling Magnus to shut up and eat which made the warlock laugh heartily once more.

#

"That was the best pasta I've ever had." Alec confessed as he and Magnus were once again walking down the street, heading back to Magnus' loft. Their hands were not linked this time, but Magnus didn't mind since they were still walking together, side by side.

"You can have the leftovers of my carbonara tomorrow."

"I couldn't..."

"I can eat there as much as I want. Please, I insist."

"Thank you." Alec muttered as he took the plastic bag containing Magnus' pasta into his right hand. He had noticed that the warlock had only eaten half his meal and he wasn't sure if it was because the warlock wasn't hungry, or he'd just spent half the time at dinner staring at him. It set a delightful flush to Alec's cheeks as he stared into closed shop windows, hoping Magnus couldn't see it as he thought on their dinner date together. They'd moved away from random downworld and shadow world talk and shifted to Alec telling Magnus about growing up with his siblings and some of the mischief that got themselves involved in. And in kind, Magnus enlightened Alec on some of his PG-13 adventures around the world.

Alec had truly wanted to ask Magnus just how old he was, no files in the Institute revealed his age to him, but thought, for a first date, maybe that was too rude to ask.

"Would you like to come up for coffee?" Alec broke from his inner thoughts and turned his gaze up at Magnus, finally noticing they were back at the loft. "I portal to Colombia every month to pick up my beans and they are some of the best I've ever had, so..." The warlock died off to see if Alec would indeed come up to his loft for a night cap of the non-alcoholic kind.

"Well, my gear is up there."

"So it is..."

"And I do love a good coffee."

"You've not tasted a good coffee until you taste these beans."

"Hmm..." Alec mumbled as Magnus unlocked the front entrance and then they both made their way up the rickety looking staircase to his home. The place almost looked abandoned but when Alec stepped through Magnus' front door, it clicking closed behind him, everything came back to him. Not only from a couple years back, but from when he was but 10 years old as well. Things had changed, décor and colour schemes were different, but that oh so familiar feeling, that Alec didn't want to acknowledge, but also did, was right there...

_Home..._

"Meow..." Blue eyes dropped to the ground where a ridiculously small cat was winding around his ankle.

"Oh, see, my little _Allie-Cat_ remembers you after all."

"Does Chairman not grow at all?"

"Don't insult him, he may come to dislike you, and I wouldn't want that to happen."

"Why?" Alec scooped up the precious little feline, listening to him purr up a storm as he cradled Chairman close to his face.

"Because I never date someone my cat doesn't like." Blue snapped over to Magnus, but the warlock had already moved to his kitchen to brew the coffee. "Sit wherever you like Alexander."

"Can I look at the view from your balcony?"

"Of course." Alec placed Chairman on the couch, dropping the left over pasta onto the glass coffee table and watched Magnus cat curl into a tiny ball and went to sleep. He headed towards the balcony and pulled the glass sliding door across and stepped out. The view was amazing.

#

"I come out here to think." Magnus quietly voiced, not wanting to scare Alec who seemed deep in thought. He handed the shadowhunter his plain black coffee, the boy not even asking him how he knew that is what he liked. "I was right here when I heard you down there." Magnus pointed down into the darkness that fateful evening 13 years ago.

"Thank you for saving me."

Magnus chuckled lightly once more. "You already said that to me young shadowhunter."

"This is nice coffee. The best I've ever had."

"If you ever wish for another cup, I don't mind sharing. My door will always be open for you." Maybe that hadn't been the right thing to say as Magnus watched Alec place his half drunk coffee down, his sparkling blue eyes lifting to look up at him in the pale lighting.

The warlock became a little worried when a sudden crease in Alec's eyebrows meant he was thinking long and hard on something. Magnus wasn't sure what it was but the boy didn't seem to be dropping his gaze from him and so Magnus placed down his own mug and then lifted his middle and index finger on his right hand between Alec's brows.

"What are you thinking about young shadowhunter?"

"Will you kiss me?" Alright, so that came out of left field for the warlock.

"Is that a trick question?"

"No,"

"Do you _want_ me to kiss you?" The warlock challenged his young shadowhunter.

"Very much so."

"You Lightwood's..." Alec tilted his head slightly, unsure what Magnus meant by that. Not that he bothered to think much more on it as he felt his heart race when Magnus trailed his middle and index finger up his bare neck, tilting his chin up as the warlock drew ever so closer to him. He couldn't help but lick his lips, he'd been thinking of Magnus' for quite some time, possibly even half way through their dinner if he were being honest. Or more or less for the past two years...

"Mag..." Alec jolted when lips brushed lightly against his own, his hands instantly gripping the material of Magnus' red shirt against the warlock's hips, unsure what to truly do in his inexperience. He'd never felt anything like this before and it immediately set him on fire.

Magnus was kind enough to keep it slow, Alec finally kicking his brain and body into action to respond to the sensations that Magnus was eliciting from him. The shadowhunter was certain he could hear his own gasp echo on the balcony when a warm wet tongue brushed against his lips, he not being able to help the happy vibrations against his chest as he stumbled like a drunk into Magnus, the High warlock locking him in place, their bodies moulding perfectly together. Alec listened to his half moan-groan reverberate in the back of his throat as Magnus' warm wet tongue explored the depths of his mouth. Alec was sure he was going to crumble to the ground, his knees having gone weak, but before that could happen, Magnus ended the searing kiss.

Alec fluttered his blue eyes open, starring up into hypnotising golden cat eyes. Magnus was revealing his marker to him once more, and the very thought sent another shudder through Alec's body. He unclenched a hand at Magnus' waist and ran his fingers under the warlocks left eye.

"Sorry, I just..." Magnus faulted, eyes glamoured once more. "Loose control sometimes..."

"They're beautiful Magnus." Warm brown gazed upon him in slight wonder. "You're beautiful." In all his centuries, Magnus could not ever recall anyone calling him that. And if they did, it didn't matter, or even compare to how Alec had voiced it to him. This precious young shadowhunter was all that mattered.

"As are you, my dear shadowhunter." Magnus was delighted in the blush that graced Alec's cheeks. It brought a slight chuckle to his lips as he truly hoped, wherever this was leading, that Alec would never loose his adorableness as he pressed his lips against waiting ones once more.

An annoying buzzing sound broke the sweet kiss as Alec fumbled for his phone which was resting in his back pocket.

_Are you alright? Jace is fully awake now and is asking for you._

"Its Izzy," Alec mumbled as he quickly text her back saying he was on his way back and for her not to worry. "I should really be going."

"Of course." Magnus took a step away from Alec, magicked away the coffee cups and escorted Alec towards the front door, whilst also remembering to pick up the plastic bag containing the left over pasta for him and handing it over. "I'm glad we had this evening together."

"Me too." Alec confessed. "As first dates go, not that I have any idea what usually happens on them, this one was pretty awesome in my books." Magnus grinned at the compliment. He watched Alec turn away, as though ready to move down the stairs but he swiftly shifted back around, blue eyes blazing up at him. "Want to go out with me again?"

"Why Alexander... Are you asking me out on a date?" He watched the boy blush cutely.

"Y-Yes,"

"Next Friday good for you?" Magnus watched Alec give a small nod while an adorable smile fluttered against his lips. With a click of his fingers Magnus produced a slip of paper and handed it to Alec, watching as his eyes drifted over the number written on it and his scrawled handwritting of _call me_ as well.

"Friday it is." Magnus watched the young boy go, seemingly like there was a spring in his step as he hopped down the stairs and headed back towards the Institute, leaving Magnus at his door with a silly little grin on his lips before Chairman's meow alerted him to the fact he hadn't fed his pet.

#

Magnus entered his home, it definitely past midnight on a cool crisp evening and felt the warmth of his home assault his face in an instant. His adorable Chairman was curled on the couch and just as his front door clicked closed behind him, Magnus let out an almighty sigh.

To think a month had already passed since Magnus had taken Alec out on his first date...on their first date...and even though they had made plans for another one, it hadn't even happened.

Too many emergencies had cropped up in both their worlds that had resulted in a postponing of the second date, much to the pouting of Magnus (and possibly even Alec though he couldn't see his facial expressions).

Magnus and Alec hadn't seen each other at all since the night cap back at Magnus' place, the lovely kisses they shared and of course the promise to meet again the following Friday. There had been a few texts, but no actual catch ups, and each time Alec had flipped him a message saying _'demons attacking, must go'_ he had always responded with a _'please be careful'_. And every single time Magnus received Alec's quick response of telling him not to worry. How could his dear shadowhunter ask that of him? He'd linked them together, something he took very seriously and had not done in a very long time, not that Alec knew that, but for as long as Alec allowed his protection magic to stay with him, of course Magnus would be on edge without knowing every little thing about the young shadowhunter. Not that Magnus wanted to turn into a stalker or anything...

Even in his own busy schedule, with being the High Warlock and all, Magnus would absently glance in the mirror to ensure his ear cuff wasn't pulsing with blue light and that he may miss it in his busy life. And then there was the fact he sometimes caught himself rubbing his scar on his abdomen too.

As the first week went by, Magnus wasn't too worried, but now it had turned into an entire month and the warlock wasn't sure how to feel with Alec not asking for his assistance. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, one of the most, if not the most powerful warlocks around (if he so boasted himself) and yet not once, as the Head of the New York Institute, did Alec ask for his help. He'd never been one to stick by many shadowhunters, he could count the ones he cared about on one hand, but Alexander Lightwood...he was another story entirely.

Magnus frowned as it appeared Alec was keeping him at arms length, and Magnus wasn't sure how to feel about that. If anything ever happened to Alec...there would be hell to pay on anyone (regardless of whether they were demon, shadowhunter, downworlder or mundane) who brought him harm. And then there was the fact that Alec made mention he wasn't exactly _"out"_ yet and Magnus for one didn't want to be a secret, but also knew what kind of looks the both of them would get. A shadowhunter and a downworlder dating... What was the world coming to? But then, it'd only been one date, so could Magnus truly state that he and Alec were...actually...dating?

Shaking his head of such thoughts, proud as punch at himself that he hadn't blurted it all out to his dear Catarina as he'd just returned from a warlock party. He couldn't quite recall what it was that they were celebrating, since, shockingly enough, he wasn't really in the mood to party. He made his rounds, downed a few drinks and then slipped out before anyone realised and headed on home.

_You left the party! _Came the chimed message from his dear Catarina.

_Tired, we'll catch up at a later date, my dear Cat. _He instantly responded and flipped off his phone, not wanting any further interruptions.

Disastrously, Magnus already knew what was wrong with himself. He was missing Alec. His eyes, his messy hair, his rather boring attire which actually suited his thin but muscular frame perfectly. His voice, his blushes, everything about him, Magnus missed.

Magnus couldn't believe how fast he'd sunk in almost a century. It appeared, once again, his heart was doomed.

Magnus pulled his jacket, scarf and shirt from his body, magicking them away to the hamper in his main bathroom and then headed towards his coffee machine only in his leather pants and his boots. He was gaining a headache for thinking too much and though coffee wasn't probably the best medicine for the job, he actually needed the buzz.

Of course, just as he clicked it on and was about to go greet his adorable Chairman, Magnus gasped when blue light pulsed about his head once more, one hand immediately going to the scar at his abdomen.

"Alec..." Magnus felt the rush of a portal behind him and then was immediately pulled through, ending up in some rather dark and creepy park somewhere in the city. _I must fix the bond..._

"Magnus..." The warlock in question snapped his head up and over to where that soft voice had come from the shadows. His cat eyes blazed in the night, shoulders easing when Alec moved further into the pale lit area. And although his shadowhunter seemed a bit distraught and battle weary, it appeared he remained unharmed much to Magnus' delight.

"Alexander..." It didn't take the boy long to close the gap between them, Alec up on tiptoes as he wrapped his arms around Magnus' shoulders, holding the warlock close. Magnus wasn't exactly expecting this type of greeting from the shadowhunter, but wasn't about to knock it back either. He tugged the boy closer to his lean body, wrapping an arm around his waist and the other at the back of his head, holding Alec within his strong embrace.

Having his dear shadowhunter in his arms once more allowed all the 'what ifs' to leave Magnus' head in an instant. Magnus was even sure that his headache had gone as soon as he saw the boy. It seemed just the sight and feel of the young shadowhunter was a quick cure for everything it seemed.

"Why are you on your own?" Magnus felt Alec shudder against him, his warm breath having fanned over his ear, which Magnus was certain was turning pink. "Where is the golden boy?"

"We fought..." The embrace finally ended, even though that did make Magnus frown as Alec pulled slightly away, possibly even a little taken aback at himself for flinging his arms around the warlock. And for the fact that the said warlock was standing before him half clothed too. That definitely made a blush rush to Alec's cheeks. "Ja-Jace was being an idiot." Magnus wasn't about to debate that, since he had been watching Alec for more then a decade which also meant seeing Alec and Jace together and all the trouble the golden boy got his adorable shadowhunter in.

"I'm sure things will work out. Maybe just give it some time, whatever it is."

"He tried to remove it."

"Remove what?" Magnus found Alec's wrist in his face. The wrist that held the black cuff he'd given him all those years ago.

"He has no right, parabatai or not...its my choice to be..."

"To be...?"

"Bonded..." Magnus watched Alec flush immediately at his fumbling confession. "I mean protected by you." Magnus grinned.

"I like _bonded_ better..." He winked at the now frowning Alec.

"Magnus..."

"Sorry..." He rubbed his hands up and down Alec's arms, not in any sexual way, just wanting to comfort the erratic feelings of his shadowhunter. "Let me get you some place warm."

"Your the one that's half naked..." Alec mumbled, freezing instantly when Magnus ducked his head, the warlock's lips against his ear.

"Don't pretend you don't like it." Magnus chuckled heartily, pressing his lips against Alec's pulse point and then took a step back, quickly opening a portal and grabbing hold of Alec's hand and pulled him through before he could either run away in embarrassment or snap back with a snide and snippy remark he would probably later regret.

Again they emerged within Magnus' loft and the High Warlock instantly frowned as Alec tore away from his grip, rushing to where Chairman was sleeping on the couch. "Save me Chairman, your master is enjoying teasing me too much." _How cute..._

"Why not clean yourself up, you look like you rolled around in the dirt." Alec looked down at himself and couldn't help but agree. "I already placed a change of clothes in the main bathroom for you. Take your time and relax whilst I make us a midnight snack."

"Its two in the morning Magnus."

"Close enough." Alec was shooed down the hallway, Magnus grinning as Chairman followed him like a tiny shadow, Alec observing as his cat slunk into the bathroom with him which he shrugged his shoulders at and then closed the door, the water running through the pipes soon followed.

#

Magnus busied himself in th kitchen, but within twenty minute, the water was off and Alec would soon grace him with his lovely presence once more. Magnus placed their drinks and food for Alec onto a serving tray and headed back into his living room, kneeling on the plush red carpet as he placed the tray onto the glass coffee table. His sharp ears picked up Alec padding quietly down the hallway and back into the living room.

"I've coffee and left over pasta waiting for you." Magnus voiced before lifting his gaze, completely freezing and his brain went to mush as Alec was wearing a pair of loose black cotton slacks, they riding low against his narrow hips and a dark blue tank top and a baggy sweater which fell off one pale shoulder revealing the rune that took up a lot of space on his pale neck. The boys cheeks were lightly flushed, hair washed and still slightly dripping with water and Chairman was curled in the crook of his left elbow purring up a storm.

"Told you my cat loves you." Magnus finally got his brain and mouth working again as Alec sunk onto his plush couch, though he slid off it and sat on the rug instead, legs stretched out under his glass coffee table as he lifted his right hand to shovel pasta into his mouth, the other of course, was still cradling Chairman against his warm and now freshly washed taut body.

"Thanks for coming to get me." He voiced between bites of heavenly pasta.

"You called to me Alexander, so I will always come to you. It is part of the link we share. If you call, I answer, its as simple and instant as that. Though I seriously need to tweak the portal not to pull me straight in." Magnus found Alec looking silently over at him once more. "That's the second time I've been pulled through half naked."

"Why were you half naked?"

"I was at a party."

"You went to a party half naked?" _Did that sound a little jealous?_

"No, I'd just returned home. Whilst I do love a good party, I in fact was not up for one and slipped out unnoticed and returned home. I'd left the heating on so it was quite warm when I returned and I stripped off to cool down. I was about to make a coffee when _you _called to me."

"Sorry..." Alec mumbled his adorable apology, hands cradling the warm cup of coffee since Chairman had finally crawled up Alec's body and pretty much curled against his shoulder and neck area, purring into Alec's ear which made him grin rather adorably. "Your cat is cute."

"As are you." It appeared his young shadowhunter was too tired to argue (or even blush for that mater which was a slight let down for Magnus) with him and since he had already scoffed his face and was now slouched on the floor even more, his head tiled back against the cushion of his couch and those blue eyes closed rather contently.

"Have you decided what you are going to do about Jace?" Alec shook his head quietly. "Would you like me to meet him?" Magnus watched Alec's head lift up, eyes suddenly growing wide at his offer. "Officially this time." It was adorable how Alec chewed on his bottom lip. "I'm not sure how much you revealed to him about what happened to you when you were ten, so if you'd like, I can explain why you have this cuff and that he needn't worry, for it is not something that is forced on you. My protection will be with you, for as long as you desire. Only you have the power to break the link between us, so maybe that will ease him a little as I'm sure he is just worried about you."

"Y-You'd do that...for me?"

"There isn't much I wouldn't do for my shadowhunter." There was the blush he loved. "Now, would you like to stay the night?"

"S-Stay here?" Magnus nodded his head. "With you?"

"This _is_ my home." Magnus watched Alec's cheeks blush even redder. He truly was the most adorable shadowhunter he'd ever encountered. "And I'm more then happy to share my bed with you." The blush had crept down Alec's neck and shoulders and also drifted up to his ears. "But how about I bring you some pillows and blankets and you can take the couch?" He watched his precious boy let out a breath of relieved air. Before Magnus rose to his full height, he couldn't help but lean towards Alec, watching his eyes widen slightly as he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'll wait awhile longer until you are ready for _that_ sort of development." He gave a wink, knowing full well just how innocent Alec was, and got up to go and get said pillows and blankets for the blushing boy in his living room.

#

It had only been a few minutes at best, but upon Magnus' return he stopped to see Alec fast asleep. The days events clearly wearing the young shadowhunter down and it seemed his home and his adorable Chairman (and maybe himself) had given the boy comfort that he was able to drop off to sleep in an instant.

Magnus picked up chairman, placing him on the arm of the couch as he effortlessly pulled Alec onto the couch, watching him curl up like a cat, which he did grin widely at, as he placed two mink blankets over his body. Carefully Magnus lifted Alec's head, listening to him sigh adorably as his head met his cushy pillows. It wasn't long before his little Allie-Cat curled on said pillow, right near Alec's head and dropped off to sleep like the young Head of the New York Institute.

A sudden buzzing caught Magnus' attention and he quickly swiped up Alec's phone, which had been resting face down on the glass coffee table as he did not want it to disturb the boy and opened up the message to see it was Jace asking where he was.

_I'm fine. Can you meet me at Central Park, south entrance around 8am? We need to talk._ Magnus text quickly before watching Jace's immediate reply of 'yes' and then turned off Alec's phone.

He wasn't sure if the boy ever slept with it off, but for one night, he wouldn't allow any distractions. The Clave could get some other shadowhunter to fight their battles for one night.

His lovely shadowhunter had looked terrible two months back, and he had hoped his date had relieved some stress on the boy, but after another month had passed, he'd seen how exhausted the boy looked. Perhaps it was high time that Magnus pulled Alec aside to tell him it was alright for him to rely on him. Whether it be because he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn or because they were...partners...friends...if that made Alec more comfortable.

"Sweet dreams Alexander." Magnus whispered softly, lips pressed gently against Alec's temple before he switched his lights off with the snap of his fingers. Blue magic swirled against his hands, they lifting for a moment as his wards flared up, absolute protection surrounding his building once more as Magnus headed off down his hallway towards his bedroom. No one would dare disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn this evening. Not with his precious shadowhunter in his home once more. Magnus kept the door open throughout the remainder of the night, you know, just in case.

#

"I'm not sure about this." Alec fidgeted on the spot, standing at the south entrance of Central Park with Magnus at his side. It was 8:15am and Jace was currently a no show.

Magnus had thought perhaps Alec would be angry with him for messaging the golden boy with his phone, but turns out, Alec was thankful as he truthfully hadn't known what to say since their little blow up the previous night.

"I'm sure he's just running late." Magnus tried to soothe, his hand linking effortlessly with Alec's trying to give him encouragement while in his head he was plotting the golden boy's demise for upsetting his lovely shadowhunter.

"Magnus, what if he doesn't show?" To think, this boy, would only show such vulnerability to him.

"I think that has just been answered for you." Magnus jutted out his chin and Alec whipped his head around to see Jace heading their way. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and the chilled wind tossed his blonde locks around as he slowly made his way over.

"Hey..."

"Hey..." Alec mumbled softly back. Magnus not so subtly cleared his throat and Alec shifted his gaze to look up at him and then back to Jace. "Um, Jace, this is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. And Magnus, this is Jace, my brother and parabatai."

Alec frowned when Jace didn't say a thing, but then he observed where his eyes were currently looking and that is when he dropped his own gaze to where his right hand was linked with Magnus' left once more.

"And Magnus is..."

"My protector." Alec blurted out, lifting his wrist which housed the cuff that pulsed with blue light for moment so Jace could understand why he'd flipped his lid when Jace tried to rip it off. He just didn't realise how important that simple black cuff was to Alec, not that he'd truly explained himself though, but all of that was about to change thanks to Magnus. "Well, he's my protector and...and my boyfriend." Alec was sure he felt himself blush at his rushed confession. He chewed a bit on his lip at the wide eyed look on his brothers face before drifting his gaze up to Magnus, who looked equally surprised. "Is that...alright?" Alec felt his shoulders ease when Magnus graced him with a smile. A smile that seriously made his knees go weak as the warlock clasped his hand a little tighter.

"Its more then alright." Magnus took a step forward, holding out his other hand in greeting to Alec's rather quiet parabatai. "Shall we sit and have a coffee, and I can explain from the beginning, when I met your brother 13 years ago?" Jace shook Magnus' hand before letting it go as he gave a nod in agreement at the offer of coffee and an explanation.

Both shadowhunters watched Magnus make his way to the coffee truck to order three coffees. He could of quite easily magicked coffee for them, but their was quite a crowd as the "mundies" went about their lives none the wiser about what really went on around them.

Jace took a seat on the bench next to Alec and eyed his older brother who was clearly focused on Magnus who was now waiting off to the side for his order. It was then Jace finally focused his attention on Alec for once. The tense shoulders and jawline was gone, there was a slight upturn of his lips and a sparkle in his blue eyes. He'd never seen Alec like this before. "You're happy." Jace confessed as Alec's gaze finally shifted back to him. "So how long has that been going on?"

"How long has what been going on?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you were holding hands and that isn't something you do lightly. Actually, I don't think I've seen you do that with anyone so I know this must be serious for you."

"Well..."

"And granted I am surprised its a guy...or should I say warlock in this case, but Alec, you could of told me. No matter what, we're brothers, parabatai, and I'll stand by your side through anything."

"Thank you."

"So, how long has that been going on?" Alec shifted his gaze to where Jace was looking, which was at Magnus naturally. They both observed as it appeared Magnus was getting hit on by a rather busty woman. It didn't take long for the warlock to wave her off, his hand pointing in their general direction as her dark eyes looked over at them, a scowl on her face as she finally stormed off. "I think he just told her he was taken by the _cute dark haired one_." Alec blushed at the very thought, since he knew Jace was pretty good at reading lips. He was sure, even if they fought last night, that his parabatai wouldn't play with his emotions like that and hoped that was indeed true. After all, he knew just how good looking the warlock was, even glamoured up to look like a mundane, and he still found it odd that the warlock seemed to like him. "So, are you going to answer me or what?"

"What was your question?"

"How long have you liked him?"

"Truthfully, it only started about two months ago but..."

"But?"

"I'm starting to think maybe I've liked Magnus, even if I wasn't truly aware of it, for the past 13 years."

"Izzy is going to flip her lid." Alec grinned.

"Probably..."

"And Max too. Well mum and dad too, when you eventually tell them."

"I don't want to keep him a secret."

"Are you prepared for anything?"

"Like he protects me, I'll protect Magnus with everything I have." Jace was not able to respond to the strong conviction in Alec's voice as Magnus sauntered back over.

"So, where should I start?" Magnus handed Alec and Jace coffees and then took a seat next to his shadowhunter. "Its not like Colombia's coffee beans." Magnus gave Alec a wink and he grinned as he took a sip of his black coffee.

"From the beginning." Jace interrupted the little moment between the two of them and focused his gaze on the High Warlock. He did a slight glance to Alec who unconsciously took hold of Magnus left hand once more, pulling it into his lap unconsciously. Not that Jace cared all that much. His brother was happy, what more could he ask for?

"Well, 13 years ago, I was quite bored when there was noise coming from the alley just below my balcony at my loft apartment..."

Alec dropped his gaze, eyes focused on his and Magnus' joined hands in his lap, he not being able to stop the grin from reaching his lips.

_I won't ever let go of this hand. Magnus and I will be the ones to change our worlds, to bring everyone together..._

#

**End.**


End file.
